Walkers
Walkers are the main antagonists in No Man's Land and are present in most missions. Walkers are attracted by the noise made by the survivors and the survivors proximity to them. Camp Walkers '''seems to be entirely different, but when captured in the Walker Pit they can be trained to help your cause as '''Outpost Walkers. Camp Walkers Camp walkers are harmless pixels that walk up to the camp and gather outside the camp walls. They are shot as part of farming duty to gain mainly about 120 Supplies or XP. Rarely they bring 1 bar of Gold or 1 Radio. They have been known to also carry Gas, but that may happen only during certain Events. Normal rate is that a maximum 10 walkers gather at a time, this fills up after about an hour. At a "Hord event" the maximum was instead 30. Outpost Walkers If you created the Outpost you also get to place a number of walkers on the map. These Walkers are the usual Mission Walker classes; normal, armored and tanks. Catching and "training" these walkers take place in the Walker Pit. Mission Walkers General information about a mission walker can be obtained by clicking on any seen walker, a window will pop up giving information about: level, mode (see below), special attack/ability (stun, stun resistance) and current health/total health. Some walkers are there when the mission starts but they may also appear through doors, piles or traps. Walker basics The level '''and type of the walker defines how much damage it can take (its '''inital health). The amount of damage '''it makes is also related to the level, but with a random factor for each attack. A Walker can normally move 2 steps (straight or diagonal) '''and attack any square adjacent to the path. It will normally stop after one attack. It can also get a free attack during your turn, if a survivor walks close by, but it is most often a miss. Each walker is in a mode that determine its likely actions. The mode can change after any action more or less unexpected, but it serves as a hint how it should be treated. Terminology changed in v1.5 but yet unknown if it changed behavior. *Oblivious / Unaware: This walker will not move and can be safely ignored for now. *Aware / Alerted: Usually not moving, marked with a red dashed circle. *Roaming / Wandering: Moving without any goal, can be "caught" in Overwatch attack. *Hunting: Moving directly towards a survivor. Will attack if close enough. *Aggressive: Hunting. Possibly more likely to take an additional step to attack. Though not an real modes, there are two additional states that may be seen as separate modes. *Hidden: It's very important to know that Walkers may hide in the darkness. *New: Spawned from a trap or Walker Wave, they will move to a position but will not attack. Overwatch will not kick in either. Body shot probability is primarily based on the walker level vs survivor level and survivor Luck stat. Range is not a factor. The increased chances of body shots kick in at walkers +3 levels to your survivor. This applies to all classes and weapons. When a walker is killed the corpse will remain in the scene for a while but is no longer a threat. XP is given for each killed walker after the mission is completed (or failed). Normal walkers Normal walkers can move by 2 tiles and attack. They don't have any special abilities but are dangerous in large numbers. The exp for killing normal walkers is Level * 5, so killing a level 5 walker (5*5) gives 25 exp and a level 16 walker (16*5) gives 80 exp. Tank walkers Tank walkers have huge health, their attack stun your survivors for 1 turn and are immune to being stunned. Like normal walkers they move for 2 tiles and can attack in the same turn. 無限 Armored walkers Armored walkers are protected by bullet proof armor, making ranged survivors less effective. They take normal damage from melee combat survivors. The exp function for armored walkers seems to be (Level*10) + 5 , killing a level 5 armored walker (5*10)+ 5 gives 55 Exp and a level 7 (7*10)+5 gives 75 Exp. Burning walkers Burning walkers are like normals walkers but they are on fire. They loose 10% of their max health every turn due to the fire. Do not attack burning walkers with melee characters (Scout, Bruiser, Warrior) as you will take 45+ burning damage. Burning walkers can move by 2 tiles and attack. The exp for killing burning walkers is Level * 5, so killing a level 5 burning walker (5*5) gives 25 exp and a level 16 burning walker (16*5) gives 80 exp. Burning walkers can be found on the following Event Maps: Lost Bunker, Train Wreck, Getting Burnt.